peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Trouble
Season: 1 Episode: 1 Aired: 5/ /16 Previous: N/A Next: N/A Rating Template:Rated 10 Transcript Peppa: Yo lo Dan bro. Danny: Sup, Stupid wimp. Peppa: Danny-, Pedro: Don't mess with our crew, Peppa. no one likes you. Danny: Yeah, wimpy Peppa. Peppa: Danny, you-, Doug: Get out of our way, pipsqueak. Peppa: Jerks. off crying Danny: Peppa is a pipsqueak cry-baby. Doug: Yeah she is. Bryan: If Peppa comes near us again, it's won't be pretty. Bradley: Yeah, i hate cry-babys and pipsqueaks. Pedro: WE'LL GET YOU AT LUNCH, PEPPA!! Danny: She's down. minutes of lunch left Peppa: to tetherball, only to find Danny's gang there Doug: You comin' near us people, huh, pip? Bryan: Yeah, Piggy. Bradley: Dan!, come teach pipsqueak pip a lesson. Pedro: Yeah, Din!, DAN! Danny: over Well, Well, what've we got here, a pipsqueak. Peppa: runs Danny: After her! Pedro, Doug, Bradley and Bryan start running after Peppa Peppa: in her walkie-talkie Suzy!, I need your help!, Danny and his gang are after me, get the stuff and meet me in that place. Suzy: the walkie-talkie Yup, Got it, I'll get the other people. Danny: What place is Peppa talkin' about? Doug: I dunno, but I'm pretty sure that's it's her crybaby area with her girlfriends and boyfriend. Bryan: Come on, Doug, She's single. Danny: True. takes a turn and then runs through the path Danny: Where'd she go?! the distance, There are sounds that are getting louder and louder Peppa: Suzy, We ready? Freddy: through his binoculars Um, They're at the end, Oh, now they're coming, Quick!, Duck Down! Suzy, Rebecca, Emily and Freddy duck behind a log Danny: I could'a sworn I heard noises over 'round here. Bryan: Me too, D-swag. stop 10 ft. away from Peppa/her crewmates Pedro: We got our pistols, Danny get to a vantage point where you can snipe them, Bradley, Guard Danny with the SMG, Me, Bryan and Doug will be ground team, Go! Bryan and Doug duck behind a big log a foot away from them Peppa: Suzy, They're here, We got Bullpup's, and they got Combat's, ha-ha! Freddy: Shall we start shootin' they're cover? Rebecca: Nah. Bryan: Ready, Ped, Ready, D? Pedro and Doug: Yup. Doug: I'll shoot 3 bullets. gets up and shoots x3 and ducks backs down Peppa: Git em' and her crew start shooting right above them Bryan: talking to Dan Danny!, snipe em' looks up Peppa: Fred, get the sniper! gets the snipers and snipes Danny, it hits the surpessor of the gun, gun slides out of Danny's hands Danny: Crap. Freddy: up to Bryan and Pedro Freddy: Doug out and runs Bryan: What the-, Pedro: I seen.....Fred knocked him. Bryan: Fred's so down, FRED! start shooting at him, Freddy dodges every bullet and ducks Freddy: I risked my life for that, got his walkie-talkie talking to Danny Danny, I got Pedro's thingy, don't make a move or else you're down. Danny: walkie-talkie Freddy?, YOU'RE THE ONE GOING DOWN RIGHT NOW!! Freddy: Peppa, get the rifle and get him once and for all!